


Conversations We Didn't Have

by TheStarrySkye



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkye/pseuds/TheStarrySkye
Summary: Small snippets of conversation between Cole and King Alistair during the events of the game. It's been ten years and Alistair still isn't over him breaking up with the Warden, and neither am I.--I wrote these snippets when DA:I first came out and re-discovered them while cleaning out my drafts on tumblr. This is very self-indulgent and barely edited.
Relationships: Alistair & Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Conversations We Didn't Have

_A golden crown delivered on silver wings. She sees me as kind; fair; just; deserving. Yet when the jury adjourns and darkness falls I am anything but._

_“No one can tell a king what to do.” She says._

_I wish it were true._

“Not that one, Cole.” Alistair tensed, his stern voice betrayed by his hushed tone.

“But you- ” Cole started.

“Please,” Alistair softened, voice still a whisper, “not that one.”

Cole stayed silent as he determined whether opening the old wound was more compassionate than letting it scar.

“Alright.” he conceded. 

——

_Creeping, crawling, in the dead of night. Ice against my skin, raven hair against my temple. I pray to the Maker to find another way, but he does not answer._

“Oh, that one’s a little…” Alistair broke into a nervous laugh, trying to hide how uncomfortable he was. “Cole, I think it’d be better if you didn’t delve into my more _private_ memories.” He gave a playful smile, but some hurt still shone through his eyes.

“Sorry,” Cole stammered, “I didn’t think that one was private. I thought it was noble of you: breaking your new vows, so that you could keep them together.”

“Yes, well… It’s too bad it was for nothing.”

“Don’t say that! You’re both still alive, aren’t you?”

Alistair paused for a moment. “I suppose we are." This time his small smile genuine.

——

"You did what you thought was best for your people. A king should look after his people, you didn’t do it to hurt her.”

“Just because I thought it was best doesn’t make it right.”

“It hurt, and she hated it, but she understood. You can find her: say you’re sorry, _make it right._ ”

“It’s not that simple, Cole.”

“She doesn’t regret it. She thinks you make a great King.”

“… Thank you.”

——-

_Sunlight drips down the marble, the white light cleansing the hall of the terrors it held the night before. The cheers of the people bring life to a new era, and I stand before them thinking it must all be a dream._

_I look to her in admiration, in love, forgetting my own words. She looks back at me and the fire in her eyes is quenched by sadness. I pray the Maker strike me down where I stand._


End file.
